


Make it Stop

by justcallmeradio



Series: Missing Stories from the Argo [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: ...?, Angst, Emotional Hurt, I can’t tag, Leo Valdez Needs a Hug, Piper McLean is a Good Friend, Sad Leo Valdez, Suicidal Thoughts, Trigger warning:, it’s 3am, sorry - Freeform, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcallmeradio/pseuds/justcallmeradio
Summary: He felt Piper push against the door softly, but it didn’t budge against his weight. He could hear the faint whispers of her talking to someone else, telling them to go. It was panicked, but when she spoke to him again, her voice was level.”Leo, can you tell me what’s happening?”When did this happen? How did he get like this? He was fine this morning, an hour ago, but then...
Relationships: Piper McLean & Leo Valdez
Series: Missing Stories from the Argo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830880
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	1. Leo

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place some time during house of hades  
> sorry that it’s so OOC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo’s POV

_I want to die._

Thoughts were flying around in Leo’s head, swirling around so fast he couldn’t stop it, but at the eye of the storm were those four words.

It wasn’t true though, was it? Leo didn’t want to dir, but he couldn’t stop thinking the words. But if it really wasn’t true, then why were the words repeating over and over over again, no matter how much he didn’t want to hear them.

_I want to die._

Leo curled in on himself tighter from where he sat against his door. The room was swaying. Should the world be tipping on its side? Was the ship being attacked? No, it was in his head. It was all in his head. The world started to spin faster.

He shouldn’t feel like this.He doesn’t want to go. But it won’t stop. Leo’s head felt light. If only he could float away and just- no. He wants to stay here. He doesn’t want to be thinking this. He just _wants it all to_ -

There was a soft knock on the other side of the door. He could feel the vibrations through the wood.

“Leo, is everything okay?”

Piper. He held his breath, unable to say anything. She knew he was there, it was stupid, but Leo couldn’t help but feel like he didn’t want to be found.

”Frank said he heard something from your room. Can I come in?”

Leo still didn’t say anything. Gods, this was so stupid. He wanted to vanish. _He wanted to be gone-_

He felt Piper push against the door softly, but it didn’t budge against his weight. He could hear the faint whispers of her talking to someone else, telling them to go. It was panicked, but when she spoke to him again, her voice was level.

”Leo, can you tell me what’s happening?”

When did this happen? How did he get like this? He was fine this morning, an hour ago, but then...

His thoughts weren’t stopping. _I want to die. I want to die. I want to_ \- he didn’t.

He couldn’t tell Piper. He wasn’t supposed to be thinking this. His thoughts were betraying him, just like they always did.

“Please, Leo, just say something.”

The world was spinning faster. A coil was tightening around his chest, making it harder to breathe, harder to think anything but, _make this end_.

Piper shoved the door again, a little harder this time. Leo curled into himself even tighter. He couldn’t face this. Piper must hate him.

_I want to die._

He couldn’t make it stop. They don’t change, no matter how much he desperately wants them too. He takes a gasping breath.

There are more whispers outside the door. It’s impossible to make out who else is talking though the muffled door. Fuck, they can’t come in, he can’t see them. He can’t know how disappointed they are in him. Everything is falling apart, the ship, the quest, him. He was falling behind, slipping away, and they can’t see him like this.

”Alright, if you won’t talk I will.” Piper said. He could hear her sit down on the floor. He felt her lean against the door, so unbearably close.

”Jason and I fought today.” She said. Pipers voice had dropped now, as they were inches apart. “It was stupid really. We are both too stubborn for our own good. I just want him to apologize, but he never does. I guess I don’t either.”

Piper paused. Leo could tell she was trying to distract him, but it wasn’t working. Nothing he could do would make it stop.

Silence filled the space, leaving room for his thoughts to start shouting, louder and louder and-

“Dinner was really quiet today. Jason and I didn’t talk. I think everyone else was a little too uncomfortable to speak. I hate that we did that. I don’t want to be that couple.”

 _I want to die. No- please- make it stop_ -

”I don’t know why I’m telling you this, you were at dinner, but you really didn’t seem there.”

Leos nails were digging into his arms, looking for anything to make it stop. It needed to stop.

”I just want to talk to you, Leo. That’s all.”

Panic was starting to creep into Pipers voice. Leo wished she would go, he didn’t want to chase this, she had enough going on. The rest of the crew was probably talking about him now. He was losing it, after all.

”Its just me, alright? I know you, it’s okay. I can help.”

The coil was getting tighter. Leo forced his eyes closed as tight as they would go. Everything was so loud. Too loud. Too much.

The whispers were back from the rest of the crew. They were getting louder. There was another soft push on the door.

”Leo don’t make force open the door. Just let me in, please.”

 _Please just make it stop make it_ -

“Whatever it is I can help you, Leo. Let me help you get out of this.”

Leo finally started to cry. Sobs wracked his body. His entire frame was shaking. “Leo, move away from the door.” Her words washed over Leo. He could tell they were laced with charm speak, but he had no choice but to comply. Leo pushed himself away from the door.

Immediately, Piper slipped in, closing the door behind her. She held him tight, and he held her back, and didn’t let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that happened. Don’t question how OOC it is, it’s 3 am and I’m self projecting and my writing brain cells have left the chat (although I’m not entirely sure I ever had them) anyways I hope you liked whatever this is...? I did not proof read this once so I’m not entirely sure. Oh well i can regret posting this later. kudos and comments are very appreciated <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pipers POV

“Hey, in... Piper? I think something is wrong with Leo.”

Frank stood in my doorway, wringing his hands with his head dropped down. I dropped my hairbrush and looked up at him. My head was pounding. The words Jason had said to me— no, yelled at me— were swirling in my head. 

“What do you mean wrong?”

Frank rocked on his feet. “I don’t know. His door won’t open, and he won’t respond. 

I jumped off my bed and squeezed past Frank. He followed me down the hall to Leo’s door. I knocked, but there was no response. 

“Are you sure he’s in there? Did you look in the entire room?” I asked, but I knew Frank was probably right. 

“And the stables, and the deck, and everywhere else he could be. I haven’t seen him since dinner.”

I sighed. Leo was fine at dinner, right? I would have noticed if he wasn’t, but Leo never said a word. I should have noticed, but Jason was across the table, and he was glaring, and I was angry, and Leo was drowning and I didn’t notice. 

“Leo, is everything okay?” I asked to the closed door.

I glanced back to Frank. He just shrugged and gestured to keep going 

”Frank said he heard something from your room. Can I come in?”

There was still no response. I pushed on the door lightly, but it didn’t budge.

“I think he’s blocking it,” Frank whispered.

“Shit,” I murmured. “He needs help.”

Frank bit his lip but didn’t say anything, so I turned back to the door. Leo was alone. He was alone and he locked himself in his room. 

”Leo, can you tell me what’s happening?”

Still no response. My heartbeat was starting to pick up. Someone was walking down the hall, talking. Frank shushed them. I turned around to look at Jason and Hazel. 

“What happened?” Jason mouthed to me. My face went hot. It was as if nothing had happened. No- I couldn’t think about this now. Frank began to explain to the others in hushed tones, but I blocked them out.

“Please, Leo, just say something.”

Suddenly I was shoved out of the way of the door. Jason is standing there, throwing his weight against the door. A gasp sounded from behind the door that was quickly stifled. I pulled Jason away from the door, not caring if I was violent. He didn't care that he pushed me anyway. 

“Christ, Jason, you’re going to hurt him. He’s sitting right there.”

Jason crossed his arms and took a step back. “I was just trying to get in. I don’t see how you talking to the door is helping.”

“Could you be any more insensitive?” I tried to keep my voice at a whisper, but it was so hard not to yell at him. “Breaking open the door is just going to freak Leo out more.”

“If you know everything what do you suggest?” Jason spat with more venom than I thought he had. 

I couldn’t answer. I didn’t know. Gods, what was I supposed to do? Leo needs help, but I’ve never been more helpless. 

“Both of you be quiet,” Hazel said. We turned to her, to see she had her head pressed to the door. “I can hear him hyperventilating.”

“Use your charm speak,” Jason whispered. 

“No!” I snapped back. Leo wouldn’t trust me again if I did that.

“Why won’t you just listen to me?”

“Both of you stop it!” Hazel said. “Just distract him. Get him to think about something else.”

I looked back to Jason, and for the first time, truly looked into his eyes. The anger wasn't there, the frustration that I thought had become a permanent fixture in his eyes. Jason was just scared, and helpless, and desperate. 

I sat down next to the door, turning my back to everyone else. I leaned my head against the door, just wanted to be closer to Leo. I felt Jason’s eyes on me but it couldn’t matter right now. 

“Alright, if you won’t talk, I will,” I said, but I didn’t know what to say. Distract him? If Leo was okay, I would have thrown myself on his bed. I would have ranted about my fight with Jason, and he would have made fun of me and told me Jason was being stupid, but so was I. He would have made a dumb joke, and I would have hit him, and he could have laughed, and we would be okay. So that’s what I did.

”Jason and I fought today,” I said. “It was stupid, really. We are both too stubborn for our own good. I just want him to apologize, but he never does. I guess I don’t either.”

I could feel Jason looking at me, but I refused to look back at him. The other side of the door was as silent as ever. Hazel nudged me to keep going.

“Dinner was really quiet. Jason and I didn’t talk. I think everyone else was a little too uncomfortable to speak. I hate that we did that. I don’t want to be that couple.

”I don’t know why I’m telling you this, you were at dinner, but you didn’t really seem there,” I said. 

This isn’t working. Tears were starting to well in my eyes. He needs to be okay. He has to be okay, but all I could picture was Leo curled up, blade in his hands, completely empty. 

”I just want to talk to you, Leo. That’s all,” I choked out. “It's just me, alright? I know you, it’s okay. I can help.”

Frank knelt down next to me. “This isn’t working.”

“Piper,” Jason said, “Use your charm speak.”

I ignored them.

”Leo, don’t make force open the door. Just let me in, please.” 

“Piper-“ Jason interrupted. 

“Whatever it is I can help you, Leo. Let me help you.”

Jason grabbed my hand. I look over to see tears streaming down his face. “Please, Piper. He needs help.”

Suddenly I can hear Leo crying- no- sobbing from the other side of the door. This shouldn’t be happening. Leo needs help. I need to help, I have to help. Jason squeezed my hand again. I break.

“Leo, move away from the door,” I command with all the power in my voice. 

I can hear him scramble away, and I don’t hesitate before sliding in, closing the door behind me. 

Leo was curled up in the middle of the room, alone, shaking. I dropped to his side and wrapped my arms around him. I don’t let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this wasn’t great, but it’s been sitting in my notes app, and I don’t want to do my homework. Anyways I hope you liked it! Feel free to comment suggestions/corrections, it’s very appreciated. Sorry it’s so ooc :(  
> I’m probably going to go back and edit this later


End file.
